Empty Promise
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: <html><head></head>Anna believes that Elsa made her an empty promise back when they were little. Was she right? Or is Elsa going to change her viewpoint?</html>


**This short one shot story was inspired by my baby sister. Being the youngest sister out of the three, she likes to cling on to her other sister more than me. Well, today her sister didn't want to spend time with her which left her upset. :( So it made me think of making a fanfic about Elsa making Anna a promise when they were younger but fail to keep it. To her, that was an empty promise. Here we go :)**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in Arendelle. The sky was dark and the raindrops kept hitting against the windowsill in Anna's room. Anna watch with sad and disappointed eyes as she count silently to herself, the raindrops that plop on her windowsill. Usually, she will go and bug her sister to death about playing with her, trying on one of Elsa's ice dresses (which always goes wrong for her), running through the halls like she always did when she was younger, freezing maidens' buttocks and watching them squeal about it to other maidens, and more importantly to build a snowman with her. Unfortunately. she's been so busy lately with her queenly duties and important trade documents.<p>

Sometimes she wish that their parents were still alive so Elsa didn't have to be Queen. Then everything will be okay and they can be playful sisters again. Oh how Anna wish.

Suddenly, thunder crackled and lightening scatter throughout the sky! Anna flinch at the sound and found herself whimpering a little. She would seriously thought that she would get over that silly fear when she hit 18. Guess not. Thunder boomed loudly and lightening lit up the whole room! Anna recoil violently against the wall, hitting her head in the process. The storm seem to get worse by the minute and no one was there to comfort Anna. She was facing this all over again.

Alone.

_**"I'll always be here with you Anna. Always"**_

Anna gasp when she remember those exact words coming from Elsa. Right before the accident. It was stormy day like this one and soon Anna found herself falling to the memory.

* * *

><p><strong><em>15 Years Ago<em>**

_It was a dark and stormy night. Lighting and thunder crash and boomed throughout the sky. A loud wail emitted from a small child of three, screaming out "Essie! Essie!"_

_Instantly, a pair of frantic feet came over to the toddler._

_"What's wrong Anna?" The 6-year-old girl said in concern as she try to study what seems to be the cause of Anna's trouble. Suddenly, a flash of lighting and a crack of thunder cause Anna to shriek and jump instantly into Elsa's arms. Elsa was taken back by the sudden gesture. It must be really serious if Anna jump into her cool arms! Curious to know what is causing Anna any fear, Elsa asked with strong determination this time "What's wrong Anna?" Anna pointed outside and said "Thun-thun"_

_"Thun-thun?" Elsa repeated in confusion. "What do you-"_

_Elsa was cut off by the thunder and lighting. Anna shriek and bury her head in Elsa's chest. Elsa chuckled "Ahh. I see. You afraid of the thunder and lighting Anna?"_

_Anna nodded. Suddenly, the thunder and lighting clash and boom again causing Anna to clutch on to Elsa even tighter and yell out. In response, Elsa held her even tighter. Anna emitted a little gasp as she felt her sister's arms protectively over her. _

_"Don't worry Anna." Elsa said calmly and soothing as she brush her hand against Anna's hair "I'll always be here with you Anna. Always" _

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Anna found herself wiping away fallen tears that seem to stream down her face and dropping lightly onto her knees. She sniff loudly as the thunder and lighting were heard from the background. After catching her breath, Anna chokes out with a sob "Why you made such an empty promise to me Elsa?"

Suddenly, Anna gasp as she felt a pair of cool arms wrap around her.

"But I didn't" The voice said smoothly as they took one arm off of Anna and began to rub the top of Elsa's head. Anna slowly turn herself around in the embrace and look up at the cool blue eyes that was staring back at her with sisterly affection.

"Elsa?!" Anna gawked as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing! Her sister, Elsa, was here with her?! But how?!

Elsa couldn't help but giggled at how confuse Anna look. "Who else could be, Your Highness?"

"Why?" Anna said with questioning eyes. Elsa smile sadly "Because I want to be here with you and also.." Elsa wipe tears from Anna's eyes that Anna didn't get. "I know how much you hate storms and I want to protect you from them. Remember when I told you I'll always be there with you Anna and I don't go back on promises" Elsa pull her hand back from Anna's face and grin at her. Anna stared in utter shock. Times she couldn't believe the way Elsa is. Soon tears fell from her eyes again.

Elsa then notice the tears in Anna's eyes and began to worry. "Oh Anna. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Ice slowly began to spread because of Elsa's panic but stop when Anna put a calm hand on Elsa's cool ones.

"No no you didn't hurt me Elsa" Anna said trying to calm her down but felt her voice hitch a little when she talk. "I'm just...I'm just.." Anna than began to choke on her words.

"I'm just what?" Elsa said as she try to figure out what Anna was trying to finish saying.

"Just..." Anna found herself unable to finish again and turn away from Elsa for a moment which made Elsa cringe with guilt. She just know that she's the reason she cause her sister so much pain and it kills her every time. It seems that her powers weren't the only thing that was cold. She then summon up the courage to apologize to Anna.

"Anna. Look I'm-" Elsa was cut off instantly when she felt Anna practically jump into her arms. Anna quickly encircled her arms around Elsa and tightly hug her just like the way she did with her 15 years ago.

"I love you Elsa!"

Elsa was flabbergasted! She slightly stumbled from the unexpected reaction. At the time, she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. But there was one thing Elsa knew and that was being Anna's big sister and protector no matter what. Carefully, Elsa tightly hug Anna back and whisper ever so gently yet with rising determination. "I'll always be here for you Anna and that's not an empty promise" It was at this moment that Anna knew, Elsa never made an empty promise at all but a full,loving, and everlasting one that will last for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong> What do you guys think? Please review :*)<strong>


End file.
